Rose of the Desert
by Darkwings of Faith
Summary: In Ancient Egypt Anzu is an assasin, her mission from Bakura,was to kill Yami YuugiAtemu but she slowly falls for him. YamiAnzu Err read and reveiw?
1. The Assassin

**Author's Notes:** Umm…there's not much I should say. This is another shot at a Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic. I hope the people like really this story. Thanks Melaina for helping me with the past lives of Yugi, Tea, Kaiba, Bakura, Joey, etc… though I'm doing AU. Ok let's get this straight since this is occurring in Ancient Egypt, I will use the character's past life's names, or sometimes I'll use their original one or I'll make one up for someone please help me!!! It really depends. I suppose some of the characters may be OOC or I don't know realize that, I'm just doing this cause I want to Ok?

-.-; Maybe it was a bad mistake to try to do yu-gi-oh fanfic, I should've stick to the other ones I've done. 

****

**Disclaimer:**

The Answer Machine: "The Author, DarkWings Of Faith, does not own nor have any possessions or profits gained from the Japanese Animation Yu-gi-oh. If want to talk to her she is now being chased by lawyers from her other works and fanfics and cannot be at the moment now. If you want to leave a message please wait after the beep we will return your call"

****

****

**Summary:**  

Ok, this is also an **AU **for the second time for me………what can I say? I like doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that or I just plainly like AU. Anyway… In Ancient Egypt, Teana (Anzu) is a top professional assassin and Bel um Fal (Yuugi/ Yami Yuugi) is the Pharaoh of Egypt. Teana has a task from Bakura; her mission was to kill the Pharaoh. But then she slowly falls for him……

"Wait…What's Yami Bakura's real name anyway?"

**Rose Of The Desert**

****

            She gazed over the massive Kingdom of Egypt; she rode her camel across the desert sand to her next destination. Her subterranean azure eyes gleamed vibrantly, as deep as the Nile River. Her russet brown hair slides along gently as the wind blew, as feathery like papyrus. Her skin still remained light and yet evenly tan despite of her long periods from the sun. Innocent as she looked, inside it was the complete opposite. She was the Desert Rose, filled with beauty but yet filled with thorns.    

            She was known to be an assassin, trained to fight, to kill, and to destroy whatever comes before her. Like the ancient Greek myth of the sirens who would lure men to their death, their downfall, she too was the same. Never to experience neither love nor showing compassion and care to anyone, she would slaughter in cold blood. She didn't believe much in making friends or had anyone to be close to since an assassin never does. Even if she did have friends they could've been the next one to be killed for all she know.  She could kill anyone without much remorse though most of her victims were of high rank or those who are of threat to her clients. 

That was what she was, a perfect assassin. Some even say she could've been a daughter of Set, the god of chaos and darkness. That was all she was known for. Though inside she was or once was as human as anyone else but she would always bottle it up inside of her for fear of anyone who would take advantage of it. 

            Quietly she rode to the vigorous city filled with energetic people walking to markets and such. She hooded herself with her dark silk clothing, as if covering her dark profound beauty. She noticed some people looking; taking a glimpse of her seeing that she was not a local resident to this city. She ignored it however only concentrating on her mission in which should not be overlooked. It was an important mission, a mission to kill Bel um Fal……the Pharaoh of Egypt. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(FlashBack)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 "_Are you whom they called the "Desert Rose?" the black hooded albino asked approaching behind her. It was the darkest part of the alley; he had been following her to this place. It was the inferior poorer part of Thebes. Usually those who lived in the area are thieves or slaves of a certain household. _

_ She turned slowly to him and suddenly in a second, she swiftly dashed at him. Ramming him to a wall, she took out her jagged dagger and placed it close to his neck._

"Yes I am and what of you?" She smirked. Never would she think of placing her guard down. As always there are others out there who were assassins like her but were paid to kill specially for her yet so far never were able to even place a single cut on her delicate skin. She was trained for the worse. 

_He grinned, "Why I am mostly known as Bakura. Your alertness and agility impresses me Desert Rose… …or should I say Teana?"_

_Teana pressed the knife even further to the skin. It was impossible… …no one was to know of her name. No one ever knew her real name, she was often called Desert Rose or Anzu for an alias but never that name in which was given to her at birth._

_ "How did you know my name?" She asked cautiously in a low tone as she moved the dagger closer to his neck. The tip of her dagger left a slight cut on his neck leaving a tiny trickle of blood. _

_"Oh it's not really me who knew your name, maybe you should meet and old friend of yours," Bakura unconcerned of the mark she made on his neck. He snapped his fingers and coming from the shadow was two men with a little girl who seemed to be around the age of eight, she was tied up with ropes._

_"Recognize her?" Bakura smirked as Teana glared at him unaware of who the child was. _

_"Teana!" the tied up girl shouted to her, her voice was very familiar to her.        _

_Teana turned her head to see the little child whom she had knew far back in her past when she was just fourteen._

_"Yume……" Teana whispered. _

_ It was the child whom she had taken care of far back as she could remember before she became the way she was today. Before Teana had begun her first mission as an assassin four years ago, she left Yume to a family who knew Yume's parents before they had died when she was just a toddler, about the age of four practically. Teana was surprised that the little girl even remembered her after all those years. _

_ "I see you do remember the little brat, isn't this a happy reunion?" Bakura laughed as she glowered at him.  _

_"Teana! Please help me!" Yume said struggling with the two men._

_"Let her go," Teana said in a monotone voice, she was very eager to slit his throat. She knew very well he had taken the child as captive for her, she remembered well before she left the child she made sure she had lived far away from her as possible in the __Aswan __(ancient Syene)__,_ _Egypt,__ which was a town and resort on Nile River.___

_"I suggest you remove the knife away from my neck if you want the little brat to remain alive," he advised._

_She moved the dagger from the neck and moved away from him, she knew she didn't have any choice. If she did kill him Yumi would be killed too, but then either way if she didn't he would probably still get the child killed. She had to play along with it._

_"You said you would let her go"_

_"I think you know better than that. I need you to do a favor for me as an exchange for the child"_

_ "What do you want from me then Bakura?" Teana said warily._

_He rubbed his neck where the dagger left its souvenir, "Simple really. I happen to know a certain someone whom happens to be a certain threat to me. I want you to permanently get rid of him…that is if you think you can."_

_"You dare to challenge my skill?" She said, gripping the dagger on her hand.  _

_"Ah I wouldn't think of it if I was you," Bakura said as he noticed the dagger that she hadn't discarded. He turned to the one of the men and nodded. One of them pushed Yume down to her knees and the other took a sword and placed it in front of the neck of the girl._

_Teana stood there watching it about to happen. In defeat she threw her dagger on the ground in front of him. _

_"Whom do you want me to eliminate then?"_

_He looked at the assassin, "I see we have a comprehension……"  _     

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*(End of FlashBack)~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

              "After I kill the pharaoh…you will be next," she whispered to herself. She looked up at the grand palace. She had traveled far to this part of Egypt. Thebes, from where she came from, spanned the Nile River about 420 miles (675 kilometers) south of (now) modern Cairo. On the east bank of the river, where modern Luxor and El Karnak stand, was the city of the living, with great temples and residences. On the west bank was the city of the dead, containing the valleys of the royal tombs, royal mortuary temples, and the houses of priests and workers devoted to the dead. (AN Notes: This much due to the overdose of studying Ancient Egypt in school :P)

Egypt was divided into two, the Lower and Upper Egypt. However it was both ruled by one ruler. One who was known mostly as the King of games rather than the other titles he is known as. 

'This should be where he lives,' she thought to herself. She took off her black cloak knowing that wearing such thing would cause a suspicion among the guards and servants. 

There were guards surveying the entrance to the palace. It would be hard for anyone to enter unless they were permitted to enter. It would be hard for an ordinary assassin but not for her. Nhatki somehow had connections from someone in the palace therefore making it possible for her to enter as a false servant.

Under her cloak she had worn clothing of a servant with thin white sleeves that covered half of her arm and the skirt draping down to cover most of her legs and a sash worn around her waist. She worn of white linen as other Egyptians would.

She walked toward the gate and waited as the guards came up to her. 

"I have permission to enter the palace," she said showing a scroll to authenticate her entrance to the palace as a servant. One of the guards took the scroll and scanned it meticulously. In approval he gave it back to her.

"You may proceed," he said incontestably allowing her to enter.

She bowed in respect and enter without hesitant. As she walked to the servant's quarters, she took a glimpse at the hallway, which led to the Pharaoh's chamber. 

'Pharaoh, you're mine' she thought maliciously…

DarkWingsofFaith: T_T "That was really stupid of me to make this"

Violingirl92: "I told you but do you listen to me? No………"

DarkWingsofFaith: "Uhhh…errrr…um…if you really want this story to continue, then tell me. I seriously think that I shouldn't have made this story. Really…it seems stupid to me so far. DARN IT I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE MADE THIS LAME EXCUSE OF A FANFIC (Banging her head against the wall)

Violingirl92: ^_^; "Umm don't mind my eldest sister…she gets sadistic and depressed in a way. Please review if you like it and I'll try to convince my sister to continue whether she likes it or not." 


	2. Meeting For The First Time

**Author's Notes:**

             O___________________O Uh… due to the fact that many people want this story continued, I'm continuing it. I'm sorry to those who waited so long for the story so here it is, chapter two. I was waiting till I finished the whole story to update it but I can see, It was a bit too long of a waiting. It was first posted on the ff.net on October so I can see why many of you have forgotten this story. I'm thinking of deleting it but oh well if I do it might be somewhere in January. -_-; Sorry for the delay my fault OR MY COUSIN'S WHO STOLE MY FLOPPY DISK AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HATE YOU! I'll probably delete this story then since someone has something similar to this. -_-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Disclaimer 

DaWiofFaith: "I still haven't convinced my parents to buy me the show for Christmas so I do not own Yu-gi-oh."

Violingirl92: ^O^ "Then ask Santa Claus" DaWiofFaith: "Hmmm… its worth a shot!" 

Talia: "You know she was being sarcastic."

Thank you List (I do this stuff all the time but sometimes its hard for me to take counts, some of these reviews were found from the review alert) Chibi Mizu Tenshi~*~ _(Scratches head) Darn I knew I forgot something… Oh well sorry for that whole camel thing, thanks for reviewing though.  -_-; I forget a lot. You were my second reviewer!_

**Sweetrain**~*~ _Thanks for the review! You're right though, I think Tea should do more than just the friendship thing._

Silent Xilya~*~ _Thank you most of all! Without you to push me to post this because of my fear of people flaming me and hating my stories again, I wouldn't have done it.___ Violingirl92~*~ _Thanks for giving me some advice for the CCS stories and reading this when I asked you to though you don't favor much in or even like YU-GI-OH, only Cardcaptor Sakura. HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Plus for pushing me to do this!_

**OOO!**~*~  _Thanks for the review, I'm trying my best to continue but I highly doubt that with school against me_. You were also my first reviewer 

**Demon Wolf**~*~ _Thanks for the review and that comment. I hope I can keep going though but I get confused with a lot of plots and stories in my head. _

**FOX-SPIRIT AKA Y.V.**~*~ _Thanks for the review. I got a little habit of bringing myself down in the dumps but I'm trying to get this story right on track if I can. _

Michelle~*~ _Thanks for the review, I'm hopefully going to continue this fic and, God help me, end it too.._

**Saffron** ~*~_ Thanks for the review, oh well if Bakura doesn't have a past name, I mind as well keep it that way. I thought it was Anubis or something but that's an Egyptian god of Embalming or something like that.  _

**Silver Dragon and Golden Dragon**~*~ _Thanks for the review. It is true though that Bel um Fal was Yami Yuugi's real name, I know it does sound silly but I found that out in three or four websites so I suppose that's the name I will be using. _

**Yin**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I just had to do this different kind of portrayal cuz I hardly see anyone do anything that relates to assassination or whatever like that so…yeah… nevertheless I love your story so much so don't think of not continuing it!!!_

Anzu Muto~*~ _Thanks for the review! Oh that is such an Honor that this story is in someone's favorite list! And It's actually my first Yu-gi-oh fanfic ever!!!!!  _

**Linda**~*~ _Thanks for the review, It really means a lot to me_

**Laie H.F.**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I hope I really CAN continue it._

**Yami Anzu**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I hope you do enjoy this fanfic as it continues!_

**Zoe**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I hope u too would like this story as it continues._

**Yuko**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I still think it's a bit stupid though_

**FerretGirl**~*~ _Thanks for the review, I'll try to continue._

**Meruru-chan**~*~ _Thank you for the review! I think it is the first time there is a plot like this. Yeah I have been taking too long. I hope you too will enjoy this story as it continues._

**Kingdom Hearts Junkie**~*~ _Thank you for the review!_

**Cheeto Frito**~*~ _Thanks for the review! I was in a bit of a shock that you actually read the other of my works, Thanks for the other reviews and please continue with your stories and poems and such, I think they are awesome!_

**ChibiGalaxia**~*~ _Thanks for the reviews! I guess this idea was ok. _

**MagiA**~*~ _Thanks for the reviews! I know Its very unlikely that Tea would be an assassin! Nope I'm a beginner at writing!_

**Hikari**~*~ _Yeah I know so that's why I'm thinking of deleting this_

**K-Chan **~*~_Thanks for the review, I hope I can continue._

Mino Aino~*~ _Thanks for the review, I suppose it's a bit different_. 

**Lynx Wings**~*~ _Thanks for the review! Yeah I know its strange ^_^_

**Anzu-Chan 379** ~*~ _Don't worry I'm continuing it._

****

**Rose of the Desert- Chapter 2**

            Anzu inaudibly walked through the palace. Viewing every details of the palace and each of every hallways and rooms as she passed, it was better for her to learn by heart every sections of the place before she could try to persevere with her task. As she turned to a left corner she found herself fallen to the ground seeing that she realized she had bumped in to someone. 

"Oh I'm very sorry!" Anzu heard a feminine voice spoke out to her. She opened her eyes to see a woman who seemed look about her age got up brushing some off dust from her clothes. She too wore the clothing of a servant.

"I apologize for running into you like that, I wasn't really looking where I was going," she said brushing some of the strands of her flaxen blonde hair from her face. She had very pretty set of mauve purple eyes. 

"It's alright," Anzu said tediously as she got up. She walked pass the servant as she continued.

"You must be the new servant aren't you?"

Anzu stopped and turned around, "Yes, what about it?"

"My name is Mai, I've been a servant here for at least three years now," Mai smiled as she walked up to her, "It's kinda nice to have a new face around here."

"I'm Anzu," Anzu feign, "I was in need of work so I applied here."

"Same here," Mai said, "Do you know your way around here?"

"Not really, I was just looking around to get used to the scenery," Anzu shrugged.

"Your name sounds so familiar, you also look familiar too… do I know you anywhere?" Mai questioned as she looked at her closely.

Anzu stood there calmly, sure someone would probably recognize her but not without the name she was truly known as, "You must be mistaken, I just came here from Thebes so I don't really think that you would really know me. Perhaps you had mistaken me with another girl."

Mai looked at her with a look of incredulity and doubt but replaced it with a warm smile, "Oh well It doesn't matter anyway. Come, we should informed the Pharaoh that you have arrived."

"Is it that necessary?" Anzu asked.

"Not really but it is in the request of the royal advisor and high priest Seth that we should, come this way," Mai said as she and Anzu, follow behind her, walked.

~*~

"Your highness?" The high Priest came into the chamber. 

            The young pharaoh Bel um Fal (Geez what a mouthful that name is) stood there on the balcony gazing at the desert kingdom as the sky turned into scarlet red as it set on the horizon of the desert.  

"Hmm?" the pharaoh said, his voice showed a bit of boredom or of unconcern. 

"Pardon for the intrusion my lord but there is something I must speak with you about," the High Priest Seth said bowing in respect to the pharaoh (Does Seto have a past life name?)

"Very well then High Priest," he said turning around to face the priest, "What is it that you want to talk to me about?"  

"Recently there were few occurence happening, there were people reporting to me of seeing a Ryu-Kishin or a Flame Cerberus. Portals have been opened more and more frequently, because of this… some of the villages have been plundered and many of our people had died as well to the games."

"Impossible," he said austerely and ascetically, "My father, the Pharaoh before me, sealed the monsters into the shadow realm before they could bring any possible havoc to this kingdom."

"It's not the shadow monsters, already some of our people have worshipped the dark powers. Some how they have manage to open the portals to the shadow realm and were also capable of summoning them as well. Their main leader goes by the name of Henshin," Seth continued, "The High Mage of the Amenhotep Dynasty."

"Henshin?" Bel um Fal said.

"If he continues this, the whole world may be in more even danger than before."

The young pharaoh turned around, closing his eyes as he clutched to the golden up-side down puzzle, his looks filled with distress, "Tell me High Priest… how is it possible for them to kept this hidden from our eyes?"

"I know not, they have hid this for a long time, possibly even during the last Pharaoh's reign," Seth said solemnly.

"We have to stop him." 

"It's not that quite simple, your highness," Seth said, "He has followers, possibly more powerful than what we expect, are causing most of the problems. One of his followers, Bakura, is the main threat for now."   

"Bakura, The tomb robber?" The young pharaoh said questionally. 

"I hear from some sayings of the villagers that he has an assassin after you."

"And how is that a problem, surely he is like any other that we have encountered?" (^_^ They don't really know that the assassin happens to be a girl don't they?)

"This isn't any amateur kind of assassin, I heard this one has real potential values," Seth said cautiously.      

"What do you mean potential values?"       

"I have heard that this assassin is known to be surreptitious and clever," Seth persisted, "We have to be careful now that your life is at risk. For your safety I suggest we…" 

"I am not concerned about my safety. If this assassin will come for me then he will, I can defend myself. I don't need any…"

    The pharaoh stopped, there was a knock on the door of his chamber. "Who is it now?"

The door opened. There stood Mai and behind her was a girl he never seen before.

"My lord, I beg forgiveness for my presence however I came to present you that the new servant has arrived," Mai said bowing in front of him.

Bel um Fal walked around her examining her closely. She kept her face looking down to the ground; she had heard that servants weren't suppose to look straight at the pharaoh's face for they were suppossidly 'unworthy'. 'What a joke,' Anzu mentally scoffed.    

"What is the name which you are called by?" he asked.

"Anzu," she spoke obediently.

"Hmm… I see no danger from her, she's practically harmless," He averted his eyes to Seth, "Really High Priest I don't see any reasons why we must inspect every servants in this palace let alone those who have served here well enough."

"It is only for the matter of safety your highness, " Seth said. 

 "Reasons for such are trivial and petty but at all. You may go now servants you are not needed as of now," he commanded to the servants.

"Follow me, I will show you where you will sleep and places around the palace," Mai whispered next to her, "Lets go."

As they went out of the chamber, Anzu turned her head and took a quick glance at the pharaoh.

                                                                        ~*~      

            'Wait till midnight and you'll see whose harmless now,' Anzu thought. She laid on the rail of the fountain located in the center of the courtyard. Anzu sighed as she gazed at the stars. It was often told that stars were signs from the heavens to guide and bounded to your fate. 'Its funny though, how the Gods bounded me to this life I live in despite of all other lives that I could've have than this' she contemplated. 

She looked at the dagger she had took out which was held in her hand. Its blade clean reflecting her image instead of tainted with the blood of her targets. 

'All I have to do is eliminate him and I can go retrieve Yumi from that bastard Bakura,' she reminded herself, "He isn't not any different from the others I've encountered… except that he's a pharaoh and the others I've eliminated are patricians(high rank) but its basically the same, right?'

Anzu sat up on the fountain rail and placed her dagger away, her mind felt too clouded, 'Why am I having these second thoughts?'

'You could just not kill him?'

'And why would I do that? I mean what's the chances of having an opportunity such as this?'

'You know this is all wrong, what you have done all these years is all wrong.'

'Shut up' Anzu mentally shouted, Oh Gods why does she have to have a conscious of her own? If she didn't have it, it would've made things more easily that way.          

  She got up and left the courtyard, the palace was dim however lighted up by the flames of the torches hung on the palace walls. It was now the time for her to complete her mission.  

DaWiofFaith: "MystAn1U if you're reading this, check this website I really like it and I hope you would as well. It belongs to Thundercat http://committed.to/YuGiOh It's really awesome! (To me anyways :P)."  It's also the first Yami*Tea site that I have seen so far!

Talia: … I still think you should delete this story sooner.

DawiofFaith: "What am I suppose to do again? Oh yeah! BAM BAM BAM! (Smacks head against the wall… again)

ViolinGirl92: "I bet 20 that she loses 70.98369847344357239498235% of her brain."

Talia: "Don't you think we've been betting too much?"

ViolinGirl92: *shrugs*  

DaWiofFaith: "Hey can someone please explain to me more about the Shadow Games? I never got hold of the game Forbidden Memories or and so on and I'm very confused with the whole thing. Did they have to sacrifice some souls too or is it the person who lose the duel is suppose to be sacraficed? Are only people who have magic are suppose to be capable of opening the portals to the Shadow Realm? Can someone explained to me about the war that broke out or something involving with the shadow realm and the sacrifice of Yami's soul? Or maybe I should just make some up. I only had few people explaining to me about it. Ok I know Bakura is a Tomb robber but this is an AU, lets make him more than that. ^_^ Ya know what? Forget it I'll just use the name Yami, Bel Um Fal is such a err…'unique' and mouthful kind of name even though I'm using their 'past lives' names. Third chapter coming up this week or next week, depending if I can find my floppy disk again -_-; I printed a copy of this chapter but I forgot about the others… damn…"

Talia: "Oh my, your such a foul mouth." *Grabs a bar of soap smirking evilly*

DaWiofFaith: *whimpers* "Help."  

Don't scroll down and read the dedication readers unless you really would want to. Seriously I don't know why you guys want to read this story anyway, there are other stories that are better than this. -_-;;;

**Dedication to: **

            This is dedicated to my friends, and my sister, who were the real ones who pushed me to continue this. -_-; pushing and reminding me to continue this everyday in school is a real annoyance guys, really…  But thank you for being there for me in many times, Thank you for supporting me after all the things I have been through, you were a really great friends to me! You guys ignored the fact from everyone that I was known to be anti-social and found a way to break into my barriers. There were times when I never told you guys the truth about me but you found a way to see the real me. You, the friends who really know me for who I am and my gift, helped me through the obstacles of life. You helped me from those who pushed me down, from those times when I was near to death; you guided me with your faith in me. Friendships from you are all I'll have to make me happy. For this, I will continue this story till the end. I don't really care if anyone or any readers would say. I will continue this as a dedication. 


	3. A Special Encounter

**Author's Notes:**

DaWiofFaith: "…………… Boy do I want to smack my head to a frying pan for uploading this but then stupid FF.Net banned me to have any uploadings or submitting new stories. Oh snap." 

Violingirl92: "Same here."

Talia: "Can you make anything more weirder than this?"

DaWiofFaith: "You know I'm feeling wise and here's a bit of my wisdom= every girl needs to know how to defend herself, however there are some like me who just like to fight, spar and KICK BUTT!"

ViolinGirl92: "That's err… nice."

**Disclaimer:**

DaWiofFaith: *sniffs*:( "Santa didn't get me the Yu-gi-oh television show"  

Thank you List 

**JellyBob15**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for having me in your Fav. Story list.

**Silver Dragon & Golden Dragon**~*~ Thanks for the review ^_^;;;; I know its hard to imagine his name like that but I found it in the website: Yu-gi-oh Dungeon. The name Bel um Fal, I didn't really think it sounded Arabic I thought it sounded Indian or something. *Sighs* I wish I have a mini BEWD, oh wait a minute! I have a toon one *hugs the toon BEWD*

**Yuko**~*~ Thanks for the review!! Well, here's the chapter!

**Tenno**~*~ Thanks for the review! -_-; Yeah I know but its actually sort of normal for me like this, Thanks it really moved me when you said about not worrying of what other people would say or about this. Thanks I appreciate it.   

**Firefly of Hell**~*~ Thanks for the review! So the servants have to chant to call for the monsters, you don't need any human sacrifice? Oh I wonder where I got it from then? Anyway thanksies for the infos! 

**AngryMew2**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'll try not to be hard on myself than usual, but if I have any probs I hope you wouldn't mind if I email ya then ^_^

**Serena**~*~ Thanks for the review! Everybody's in love with Yami, I don't cuz I still can't choose between either Malik or Seto… I think I'll take Malik ^_^ 

**Anchi-chan**~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope I can continue and not get the writers block! 

**Shadow Fox**~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope I can continue this story!

**Angel123292**~*~ Thanks for the review! A fad? -_-; oh dear I hope I'm not copying.

**Kelly Noel**~*~ Thanks for the review! Ooooh thanksies for the pic Its soo cute! Another collection for Talia to place in her room ^_^

**Clarice de Sand**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry I can't stop putting myself down, but I'm still continuing this. 

**Red**~*~ Thanks for the review! As long as I'm still livin I'm still writin!

**Tigonwolf**~*~ Thanks for the review! Cool you went to Thundercat's website too!? Awesome! The pics are neat too, -_-; I wish I can do pic like those. Oh so there is no past life name for Seto, oh well mind as well use Seth as a name then. -_-; Actually I am a lone wolf. Its usually normal for someone moving to a new place to be a lone wolf but that's not my case, whether I like it or not, whether its my will or so on I'm an anti social. But thanks for what you said, it really moved me as well.

**Amy**~*~ Thanks for the review! Also thanks for having me in your fav. Story list! 

**Demon Wolf**~*~ Thanks for the review! Don't worry theres still more to come!

**Meruru-Chan**~*~ Thanks for the review! O.O Wow…… that's a lot to say. Um until I can find my runaway self-confidence, I'll have to make due for now. I suppose I have a lot of er… reviews. ^_^; Don't worry like I said in the other chapter I will continue this story ASAP! Thanks for snapping me back to reality! 

**Cheeto Frito**~*~ Thanks for the review! Lol don't worry I wont delete this story…… for now. Eek! Ok oK I wont delete this story just don't send Jessie Kaiba! I don't know if I got your email. I'm still waiting though. We're all busy so don't worry about updating yours I mean I haven't updated this thing for two months almost! Thanks for being a great reader and fellow authoress!

**KingdonHeartsJunkie**~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ I guess I won't delete the story but it depends later I guess. Its ok if you can't help me with all the questions, I got some answers already. 

**Linda**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yep! I'm back continuing this ficcie!

**Riku-Chan**~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope you would enjoy this fic as it continues.

**Purple Queen**~*~ Thanks for the review! 

***Shouts*** ~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope I can hurry up.

**Anzu576**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm a bit in a state of shock though seeing that you have read almost all my stuffs.

**ice-cold**~*~ Thanks for the review! Lol I hope she doesn't show what's she made of ^_^ 

**WriteCrazy2931**~*~ Thanks for the review! I read your story the Royal court and I gotta say its really swell!!!

**Y Sunfire**~*~ Thanks for the review, don't worry I wont delete it…… for now I guess.

DaWiofFaith: *looks at all the reviews* "Damn I don't deserve these."

Rose of the Desert- Chapter 3 _"People get mad when there are thorns in their roses, I'm just glad that thorns have roses… As they somehow represent each and every human being with their inner beauty of a rose… and barriers full of thorns…"_ Midnight… the advanced, ultimate darkness. The stars… the constellations… decipherable in this time. It was a perfect time to strike, nothing but silence of oblivion would soon be heard. With the stars pinpricks of glittering ice, throbbing with their melodious song as it laid against the dark velvet sky… and the graceful moonlight with illuminating silver… as from an endless dream. Quiet as it is, everyone had fallen all asleep at this point in time… except for one. Anzu removed her servant uniform and clothed herself back into her dark thin fabric, covering all of her except her eyes. It would at least help her camouflage herself among the dark making it easier to pass the corridors of the palace to the Pharaoh's chamber unnoticed. Placing her jagged dagger in its sheath she left the servant's quarter and quietly walked through the hallway lit with torches that led to the chamber. Anzu discontinued her stroll noticing the Pharaoh's two guards standing on either side of the door. Both still awake and alert. 'This could be a bit of a problem, no matter its nothing that I can't handle,' she mentally assured to herself. 

It was just another normal night watch for the two guards or so they thought. One of the guards leaned to the wall trying hard not to fall asleep for if he got caught sleeping on duty; his life was to be the consequence for his actions. A faint slight sound was heard in the right antechamber. 

"Did you hear that?" The guard next to him said with attentiveness, he took out his sword situated in his scabbard.

"Hm…? I didn't hear anything." The other said in reply but still he too grabbed his sword just in case.

"I heard something coming from there, wait here I'll check it out," said. He went to where he heard the sound, some reason the torch that had been lit in this corridor had been blown. 

He clutched his sword tightly realizing that something was suspicious as he continued to walk into the dim indistinct hallway. Abruptly he felt a swift of air behind him, he turned considering that something or someone was behind him. 

"Strange, I thoug…" he stopped as suddenly an arm was wrapped brusquely and tightly around his neck in a headlock, a piece of cloth was placed roughly on his mouth and nose making him inhale a vile substance. 

He dropped his sword and grabbed the arm around his neck and in attempt to remove the hand, which held the cloth to his face. His vision became overcast and hazy and fell unconscious and collapsed to the hard ground as Anzu let go of him. 

"Sleeping like a baby," Anzu smirked as she dropped the piece of cloth seeing that it was no longer needed and walked over the unconscious body of the guard. It was toxicated with a lucid liquid that she had made herself, rarely she would use such a toxin but this time she made an exception. 

"One down another to go," Anzu mentally checked off at the same time as she walked to toward the immense intricate ornated door that accommodated the Pharaoh's bedchamber. 

"You there stop!" Anzu ceased from moving any further. The other guard who was guarding the entrance to the Pharaoh's chamber. He clutched his sword eyeing on the figure clothed in black. 

Without any further moment he ran straight toward her and swung his sword at her, Anzu summarily dodge the sword under and at the same time punched the guard in the pit of the stomach under the chest plate with her fist. His eyes practically bulged out from the pain and bent over clutching his stomach. He then collapsed on the ground. He was out cold. 

She looked down at the unconscious body lying on the ground. This was all too easy, it was hardly any intricacy or any difficulty for her handling with the guards so how can it be any harder now that the Pharaoh is now vulnerable for any attack. 

"And I thought this could've been a great challenge to test my abilities," Anzu smirked sarcastically. She turned from the unconscious body and walked to the door, now no one can stop her from what she came for. 

She kept her intense gaze on the bedchamber door; she ignored the marked carvings of hieroglyphics. In point of fact she was concentrating on what or rather who was behind the door. Anzu closed her eyes and took a deep breath and silently opened the door. 

It was a dark and a bit vague for her to see but however it was enough for her to distinguish the large room. It was no surprise for her to see how largely decorated the room was, colorful as it is with trinkets such as the ankh or amulets which was to protect those who wore it and animal skins. 

Mostly to make it short Anzu was hardly amused or rather she was less than impressed with the marvels of workmanship of the decors. 

She held her gaze to the large bed however her attention quickly caught to the form on the bed within the thin silky sheets. It was a bit hazy and indistinguishable for her to see but it was enough for her to see that the Pharaoh was still asleep. Calmly as she is, she reached backed to the door pushing the door shut in a steady movement. 

It closed with a soft thud but not enough to be heard, Anzu relaxed and quietly walked up to the bed grabbing her dagger from its sheath as walked closer to the bed. Without any further moment to spare she plunged the dagger into the center. 

Just when she thought it was over she instantly noticed that something wasn't right for there wasn't any trace of blood whatsoever. She removed the dagger from its resting spot and grabbed sheets, which covered the sleeping form. It was then she realized that under the sheets were just pillows hidden underneath. 

Anzu dropped the sheets she held and backed away from the bed in shock, 'Wait, if the pharaoh isn't sleeping… then that means he…'

Anzu spun around and blocked the blow by Yami from behind. Yami knew warningly that the assassin would come for him at this night. He heard a faint noise outside of his chamber and came up prepared just incase if the assassin was to approach and there she was all clothed in black.

"Did Bakura send you?" Yami said firmly, he had a look of determination. From the hint in his voice, he meant business. 

"I answer to no one especially not to you!" Anzu grabbed her dagger from the ground and lunged at him. Armed with her dagger, she slashed his right arm. 

Yami was able to swiftly dodge it and in advance that he was prepared, he grabbed his own dagger embedded in his sandals on his feet he kept for his own defense and aimed his dagger at her.

The knife set in the side of her abdomen. Anzu clutched to the side of her stomach in pain. Slowly she removed her hands from her side and stretched out her hand enough to see her own blood. She looked up at Yami with rage and shock. No one had ever injured her before, heck they couldn't even leave a slightest mark or scare on her… not until now. 

Yami stood there tightly gripping on to his knife that was covered with her blood. His face showed a hint of shock as well. All this time he had never thought that this assassin who was known to be the most dangerous of all was happen to be a girl. It felt strange for him to think that a female would know how to defend herself let alone the knowledge of warfare as well. 

"Y-you're a girl?" Yami stuttered.

"What? You never heard of a girl who knows how to fight?" Anzu mocked ignoring the pain from the side of her abdomen, she began to encircled him, playing with her dagger just enough to intimidate him. 

Yami eyed on her closely as she walked around him like how a predator would be with its prey. There wasn't much for him to look at; she was completely covered from head to toe, either that or the darkness blurred his sight for him to see any details. Sure she didn't look much like a professional but that was just the exterior. There are more than what meets the eye.

"So the Pharaoh can defend himself without his pathetic guards around to help him," Anzu mocked, coercion and intimidation was one thing she enjoyed when it comes to killing your helpless victims.

"What is a Pharaoh if he can't defend himself at all?" Yami kept calm in this situation, he couldn't let her intimidation get to him.

"Hmm… it really wouldn't be any matter," Anzu said, "This will only make this mission even more interesting than the others that I have encountered." 

"The others?" Yami questioned, "Then there are probably more about you than it seems." 

"There's nothing more about me than what you see right now," Anzu said, "I am called none other than the Desert Rose."

"The Desert Rose? So you were sent from Bakura."

"I came just for you and I'm not going to leave until I finished what I came for!" Anzu immediately began to strike without warning and strucked successfully at his arm. 

Yami tried to dodge the strike but failed to avoid the contact of the knife, he grimaced in pain as his arm bleed seeping through his clothes. He bent down and did a low kick causing the assassin to fall down, Anzu fell hard on the ground on her back, her dagger was no where to be found as she looked. 

Mentally she cursed herself for losing her dagger especially since it would be hard to find in the dark. Yami took this time as chance of an advantage and plunged the knife to her chest, quickly she rolled to the side and got up and spun around to back kicked him. The blow on his torso caused him to drop his dagger as well. 

Yami soon found himself in a hand-to-hand combat, he threw a punch at her. Anzu dodged the punch and grabbed his wrist and flipped him to the ground. Yami got up quickly and threw her another punch, Anzu jumped back in recovery. 

She an attempt to punch him however he high blocked it and did a side kick making her to hurtle to the wall on her back. Keeping herself steady from falling, sweat was already trickling down her forehead. she breathed heavily and looked up at the pharaoh. 

Yami too respired still gasping for breath; he still however kept himself in combat position his hands held ready for blocking any strikes. He wasn't going to give up that easily from fatigue and neither was she. Anzu tried again an another shot and swung her fist at him. Yami dodge it again but this time he caught her fist, Anzu made no effort to remove it from his grasp. Instead she halfway spun and did a high kick to the side of his head causing him to back down. Yami clasped his hand to the side of his head; he could feel his own blood dripping down on his forehead from that unexpected blow. 'Anymore of that and I'm done for' Yami mentally deliberated, 'Seth was right, this assassin isn't like the others.'  

"Ready to give up Pharaoh?" Anzu smirked, she can tell that now he was getting weaker though she can't deny the fact that she too was the same. 

"I don't give up that easily," Yami said.

"Give up now and I'll generously give you a quick death instead of slowly painful. I don't usually give people these choices."

"Over my dead body!"

"Figures," Anzu cocked her head to the side, "Do you have any last words before I kill you?" 

"We'll see who gets the last word!" Yami charged at her with another punch.

Anzu tried again to dodge it, missing it as his fist almost aimed straight at her jaw. At the same time she punched him as well. Yami caught her fist again and copied the move that she did to him a while ago and grabbed her wrist and flipping her to the ground. Anzu crouched and low kicked him, Yami jumped back before she could. She tried again and spun to do a sidekick but Yami then parried to the side. 

She tried again but this time Yami grabbed her leg before it could hit him and did a powerful back kick which pushed her across the room. Anzu weakly got up, blood was slightly dripping from her mouth. She wiped it off with her arm and got up. Yami grinned, just as he thought she was beginning to become weaker than before. Anzu noticed a small glint coming from the side; she turned her head seeing that it was her dagger she couldn't find a while ago. As Yami charged at her, she moved away again and darted to the side grabbing her dagger.  She turned to Yami who was now aware that she now has a weapon. Yami knew instantly that she know has the advantages against him now. Without further ado she rushed at him and attacked. Yami tried to dodge the dagger from its sharp blade however with aim yet difficulty she plunged the dagger slashing his chest. Yami backed down gripping his chest that was bleeding uncontrollably. His eyes opened slightly and teeth clenching, throbbing pain was unbearable. He looked up at Anzu who was looking down at him with a smile of contentment and satisfaction. 

"Looks like I got the last words eh Pharaoh?" Anzu assumed. Her dagger held ready for sending another strike to come. 

Even though Yami was now vulnerable to her, his face showed no fear, "It's not over yet."

"Oh really? I think its time for you to join with the Pharaohs before you," Anzu said as she held her dagger in front of her for one final blow.

"Quick, there's something happening in the Pharaoh's chamber!" a voice outside shouted, distant but clear enough to know that the guards were coming near. Anzu, still remained where she was, was distracted having her face turned to the doorway. Yami found that it was the just right time, a now or never chance, and with a bit of his energy ran to where he saw his own dagger discarded, grabbed and threw the dagger at her praying silently to the gods that it would aim right into her before she would notice. 

Anzu turned sharply to him realizing that a knife was aiming right to her. She moved aside in attempt to avoid however there was not mush avail as the sharp metal of the dagger pierced the flesh of her right arm. Anzu clasped her injured arm, she tried to get her arm to move unfortunately it was numb. "Damn, I can't fight him now not without my right arm like this," Anzu muttered under her breath.   

"It seems that now it is I who would get the last words," Yami smirked, as if from a victory he shortly achieved.

The door to the chamber busted opened, a swarm of guards came in. She knew exactly that she wouldn't be capable to hold off all of them. Anzu looked around to see if there was anything that would get her out of her situation and noticed there was a balcony behind her. 

"It's the assassin! Get him!" The High Priest she recognized as Seth shouted to the guards holding a torch, which lighted the chamber. Anzu faced them removing her hand that was placed on her arm and walked back leaning on the rail of the balcony.

'You won't capture me that easily,' Anzu thought and unexpectedly pushed herself off the balcony.

"The assassin is getting away!" They went to the balcony looking down to finding nothing or anything that would indicate that the assassin was still there.

"Dammit we lost him!" Seth cursed under his breath. He turned to Yami who was fatally wounded yet he still managed to remain standing. 

"Looks like I won the first round," Yami whispered, as soon as he gave one step forward he became off balanced and fell down to his knees. The gash she had inflicted on him was unfathomably deep, blood was still trickling down from his chest. 

"Your highness!" Seth went quickly helping him up, "We have to get your wounds treated quickly."

"It's not a bid deal!" Yami stubbornly moved himself out of the priest's support, "It's just a mere scratch, I'll get over it."

"No, it's getting worser by the minute. You there! Go get the royal healer, quickly!" Seth commanded to a guard nearby him.

The pain began to become intolerable to him as it overwhelmed every inch of his body. Yami grew drained and weak as he fell to the ground on his back. His vision became blurry as he fell unconscious…              

                                                                                    ~*~

            Anzu fell to the ground on her feet in a crouching posture from the tree that was planted outside near the side of the balcony of the Pharaoh's chamber. She was lucky enough that the guards didn't find her, though they probably wouldn't since she wasn't really on the tree in the first place, but she couldn't say the same for the injuries inflicted to her. She clutched her wounded arm tightly; it was still bleeding badly from the assault he did to her. What was worse was that the wound on the side of her abdomen was opening again causing her bleeding to be even more worse than before. She feebly got up, becoming off balanced she leaned to a pillar for support.   

'Damn that Pharaoh! Next time I won't be letting my guard down that easily!' she thought angrily. Anzu quietly ran to the servant's quarter to her room where she was to sleep. Carefully she tried to enter without waking anyone up and tried to avoid making any tracks from her injuries. 

She closed the door to her room and as she did she took off her bloodstained clothes and discarded it to the side and changed to another. She grabbed a random cloth and tied it around her arm; she couldn't really do much for the wound on her side for now except to cover it hoping that it would soon stop bleeding. Tired she went slowly to her small bed and laid on the mattress hoping that she would regain back her energy for a while. 

Before she went to sleep an abrupt noise came about outside of the quarters, weak from her injuries and blood loss Anzu stayed where she was not bothering to go outside to see what was the ruckus and commotion about for the reason that she already knew from hearing the voices of the other servants outside of her door.

"Didn't you here? The Pharaoh has been attacked!"                     

DaWiofFaith: "I hope this will make up for the shortness of the other chapter …… *sighs* I'm bored and boredom equals making many Y/A plot ideas such as Anzu and Yami are two duelist who are rivals in claiming the title as the King/Queen of Games or they end up getting paired up in a baby project or they get accidentally handcuffed together or they're both best friends but one of them secretly loves the other unfortunately the other is getting married or I could use the demon/angel idea thing or they're strangers who cant get along at all and unfortunately gets stuck together in a stranded island or Anzu is the ruler of Uppe…"

ViolinGirl92: "STTTTOOOOPPPPP!!!!! MY EARS THEY BLEED!" 

Talia: "-_-;;;; Your not gonna try all writing all these in one sitting are you??"

DaWiofFaith: "Who knows, its something we'll never know." (Looks at the blank space) 


	4. A Gift of Healing

Author's Notes 

DaWiofFaith: *snores on table with fan drawings*

Talia: *stares*

ViolinGirl92: *stares*

Talia: *stares, hands clutchy*

ViolinGirl92: *does the same*

Talia and ViolinGilr92: "DRAW!" *draw hands*

Talia: HA! PAPER COVERS ROCK! PAY UP!

ViolinGirl92: *mumbles and gives money* "Stupid Talia bitch"

Talia: "I'm not a bitch! I'm THE Bitch!" 

ViolinGirl92: X.X

Disclaimer 

ViolinGirl92: *bangs head to the wall*

Talia: *looks at her* T_T "It really does run in the family."

ViolinGirl92: "DarkWings of Faith does not own Yu-Gi-oh or the characters… but if she steals their clothes and sell them on ebay does that mean she owns the stuff?" 

Talia: *shruggs*

DaWiofFaith: "NOOO! EBAY! DOUJINSHIS! YAOI! YU-GI-OH! BAD!!!!" *goes to a corner in fettle position*

**Thank You List** ^_____^ 

**Lili**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking the fighting part of the story; it took a while for me to finish it! ^_^  

**'unknown anonymous reveiwers'** ~*~ Thanks for the review!  

**Riku-Chan** ~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy my story! 

**Peppermint-Angel**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for enjoying my ficcie! Oh by the way, I love your name. Its so Kawaii!  

**Firefly of Hell**~*~ Thanks for the review! Nah I should thank you for the infos! ^_^ I'm glad you like it, I thought it was becoming shorter every time I write more chapters. 

**Shadow Fox**~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ Hopefully I can keep up writing! Thanks for liking the fic! 

**JellyBob 15**~*~  Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my fighting scene as well!

**Amy**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm trying to update as soon as it can!

**Meruru-Chan**~*~ Thanks for the review! About the plot idea about Anzu being the ruler of Upper Egypt, that was one story I had thought of working on but because I started this story I thought it would seem funny if I did ever use that plot line. ^_^ Thanks for liking my fighting scene!   

**Anzu576**~*~ Thanks for the reviews! I wouldn't really call myself a good writer, thanks for liking my fighting scene

**WriteCrazy2931**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm trying to post the chapters when I can ^_^;;; 

**Serena**~*~ thanks for the review! Yeah I felt it would seem more interesting if it were a male and female fighting, esp if they are both equal. I guess in a way it does seem sexy. ^_^

**Demon Wolf**~*~ Thanks for the review! O.O Yes… I can tell your hyper. ^_^ I'm trying to update as fast as I can.

**Kelly Noel**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yeah I do need to look at the bright side.  But I'm trying as best as I can.

**Star-Cosmos** ~*~ Thanks for the review! -_-; yes… I some reason enjoy details very much… and big words. *reading the dictionary*  

SilverShadow~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy this story very much. Yeah I'm working on the ideas I came up with.  

**Cheeto Frito**~*~ Thanks for the review! I got your email, now I'm hoping that it would reach to you.  Yep I updated finally!

**PurpleQueen** ~*~ Thanks for the review! That's cool! I'll be looking forward to your story if you ever post it ^_^   

**TokyoGal89**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry for not uploading on your birthday, I was too busy to continue writing the chapter. But at least I uploaded the story instead of leaving it hanging. ^_^;;  Happy Birthday!!! And thanks for liking my story!

**Jie**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad that you enjoyed how I described the fighting scenario between Yami and Anzu. I don't really think all girls are in distressed and in need of a hero to save them, I hate most of those kind of stories.  

**TOP DUELIST**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story.  

DaWiofFaith: ^_^ "Phew glad that was over with!"

Yami: T_T "Why did you make Anzu kill me?"

Anzu: -_-; "She only wrote that I injured you."

Yami: "You tried to kill me!"

Anzu: "But I'm an assassin! I'm supposed to kill you!"

Yami: "I thought you love me?"

Anzu: "I DO!"

DaWiofFaith: *falls down anime style* "It's only a story! Anyways thanks reviewers for enjoying my fighting scenario! I didn't really think that people would actually like it. It was hard but it was based loosely bit on experience."

Talia: -_-;;;; "Too bad you don't have a will to kick peoples ass… that much."  

Rose of the Desert- Chapter 4 

His eyes opened slightly as he woke up. Yami found himself in his own bed, a blanket made of a soft fur of leapord (AN:*sniffs* :( the poor animal). He could see some sunrays coming through the curtains covering the entrance of his balcony however it was still slightly dim for he was sleeping repossessioning his strength. Yami tried to sit up on his huge bed. A parayxom of pain idulge him greatly as he got up, he leaned the back of his head on the bedpost. 

The lesions he received still hadn't healed very well. He wasn't surprised that some of his wounds are still bleeding. That was what he should expected in when it comes to deep wounds. He could feel his face getting pale from all the blood that he lost during the fight between him and that girl. What was the name she called herself? Oh yeah, she said she was known as the Desert Rose. 

"The Desert Rose…" he found himself saying her name. She was definitely deadly no doubt about it; she could've finished him right then for sure if he wasn't careful of her every move. He should've expected no less that Bakura would be senting the best to do the job of finishing him. After all Bakura was the follower of Henshin, if he had died then they would have the advantage and take over, using the dark powers of the shadow realm for their own personal gain…

A sudden burst of pain exploded from his abdomen, he clutch his chest tightly. He waited for the aching twinge to end however it still remain continuing, it wasn't getting any better than before. He ought to listen to the High Priest more often, 'I should've listen to Seth more often. He was right, the pain is getting worser by the minute.' 

The door to his chamber opened slightly, he turned to that direction seeing it was just one of the servants serving his breakfast.

"Leave now, I'm in no condition of eating," Yami jadedly commanded to the servant. The servant bowed to him and left the room, that then Seth came in passing the servant. 

"How are you feeling my lord?"

Yami breathed heavily, he didn't look at the priest instead he rolled to the side covering himself with the blanket over him. He spoke in a muffled, barely audible sound but Seth could still here him say, "Like I should die right now to end this stupid pain."

"I know you are still weak, you should rest more to regain back your energy," Seth spoke, he knew the healer couldn't do very much to the wounds. It was too deep to be tended. Usually its those kind of woulds that most people die from since it was near where the area of the heart is. It was probably a phenomenon, a miracle that the Pharaoh would last so long. He heard nothing in response coming from Yami. Maybe he already knew that there was already too much damage on him to be cured.

"Um… So far we haven't found the assassin or anything that would hold as evidence to where the assassin is. But we are still searching for him," Seth waited for Yami to say anything about it.

'Him?' Yami thought. He guessed that they didn't know about it yet, "Seth… I don't really think that the assassin is a 'he', he's more of a she actually."

"A woman?" Seth looked at him like he was insane, maybe the blow on his head was making him delusional, "What makes you think that this assassin, that was about to kill you before we could get to you, is a mere girl?"

"I know it sounds weird… but she was, I'm definitly positive," Yami said. He thought about what he was just saying, 'Ok people are definitely thinking that I'm nuts now.'

"Forgive me but yes it is peculiar to think that a female could outdo a male but it might be possible that you could've seen it differently. It happened all last night so you probably were seeing things incorrectly since it was too dark and vague," Seth turned back to the door to leave, "Besides if it was a girl, it would probably be anybody since we never pay much attention to the women in the palace. Either that or she could've escape from the guards reach thinking she was probably weak and that she was of no harm."

Yami turned from his bed and sat up slightly looking at Seth leaving his chamber. Leaving him to reminisce.

'Some reason, I don't think I've seen the last of her, but in some way… I feel as if she is near close by…"           

                                                                                    ~*~

"Anzu, are you in there? Wake up we have tasks to carry out to finish!"

Anzu stir from her sleep, and with her eyes half opened she looked to where the knocking on the door came from. She knew already that the owner of the voice was Mai.

"I'll come out in a bit, I just need to get dressed!" Anzu shouted to the door, it was enough for Mai to hear her.

"Alright, I'll leave now to let you get ready," Anzu could hear Mai's footsteps turn to leave and the sound faded. 

'Good she's gone,' Anzu thought in relief as she sat up in bed, she buried her head to her hands. She didn't fully gain her strength as well from her encounter with the Pharaoh last night especially from all the inflictions she received. 

Anzu looked at her arm that was badly injured, she removed the cloth tied around it to examine how it is so far. It finally stopped bleeding though there was still a huge gash on it. She was lucky that she could even move her arm despite of its condition. She got up from her bed; the side of her abdomen was still in an awful circumstance however it was better than before.

Anzu when to rummage through her items that she brought just in case if it was needed for her. She grabbed an ointment that she made before her journey to the palace, an aphrodisiac made of the lotus flower. It was also used to heal any bleeding or wounds on the skin using its seeds and stems.

 After she rubbed some on her wounds, she quickly changed into her servant uniform. She grabbed her sandals made out of reeds on the ground next to her; usually those who are of high rank could own leather sandals. She hurriedly tied her sash around her waist as she walked to the door to meet with Mai outside. Before she opened the door she hesitated and looked back, her bloodstained clothes were still there discarded near the corner of her room. 

'I'll have to get rid of it, I can't allow anybody to know my true purpose,' she reminded herself as she left the room, closing the door shut as she left. 

                                                                                    ~*~

"Did you here? The Pharaoh was attacked last night!" One of the servant girls exclaimed as they went around with their day by day tasks. Mai and Anzu heard basically most actually all of it since they were saying it pretty loudly enough to be heard.  

"You should' ve seen him, he was covered with blood everywhere! I saw it with my own eyes yesterday when they called for me!" The one who often talks the most than the others, from what Mai told to Anzu, was named Khamaat.   

"How bad were his injuries? I mean it can't be that bad can it?"

"Its more like its enough to convince the royal healer himself that the Pharaoh is a gonner." 

"They said the assassin was covered all in black and since it all occurred at night, it was hard for them to catch the assassin."

"So this assassin, he must be very well trained to inflict that much on him."

"That's one thing I was going to tell you, apparently one of the guards said that the Pharaoh kept saying that the assassin was actually a girl! Can you believe that?"

"Are you serious he must be delusional to think of that. A female who knows how to fight?" the other servant named Hafsah snorted, "That is the most unimaginable thing I've ever heard of."

"What do you think Anzu?" Khamaat turned to Anzu waiting for a reply.

"Me?" Anzu pointed to herself in question.

"Yeah, what do you think?" Ther other servant girl which Anzu haven't met before asked.

'I think you're all a bunch of idiots to think that,' Anzu thought angrily but she remained passive as usual, "I don't think it's that queer, I'm sure some woman are capable to defend thmeselves."  

"Well it is your opinion," Hafsah shrugged and turned to the other servants, "So anyway…"

As they were busy talking Mai grabbed two empty baskets and gave one of them to Anzu. As she did she whispered quietly to Anzu, "Come, lets get away from those gossipers. I have enough listening to them for today."

"Good, I'm not sure how long I can stand it anyway," Anzu agreed and went with Mai outside.

                                                                                    ~*~     

"So what do you think?"

"Hmm?" Anzu questionably looked up at Mai as they both folded the dried sheets and replaced where the fine linen sheets laid out drying with the wet ones outside.

"What do you think of the palace so far?" 

"It's… nice. I just need to get used to the place then I'll be fine," Anzu hesitated.

"Its really nice here, there are some occasions now and then but it isn't really bad. Its really an honor to serve the pharaoh himself," Mai said, she was hanging the wet sheets to dry so she couldn't see Anzu across her. 

'You're kidding right?' Anzu thought, "I don't see any way why the Pharaoh should be so highly respected, I know he's a ruler but really he's nothing more than a…" 

"You shouldn't say that! If anybody hears you, a suspicion would arise. Beside, he is a great and capable ruler for Egypt," Mai interrupted her.  

"Why? I could really care less," Anzu alleged. It was basically true though she could care even lesser. 

Mai looked at her with shock but at the same time she was starting to like the girl, Anzu wasn't afraid to speak out her mind even if it would lead her in trouble, "But you don't really know much about him don't you?"

Anzu stop with what she was doing and moved to the side to see Mai, "What is there to know about him? I already know plenty of him enough outside of the villages. They would always talk about him."

"Some of it is mostly talk I guess," Mai assured, "People fear him because of his authority and his power, but if you ask those inside the palace they'll tell you that he isn't so bad as people would believe him to be. He has his reasons for his actions."

"And how would you know?" Anzu asked, she bent down to grab the basket that contained the dried sheets.

"My um… friend Junouchi knows the Pharaoh very well. He is one of the few close and most trusted friends of the Pharaoh," Mai grabbed her basket and caught up with Anzu.

"Isn't he the Head chief of the army?"

"Yeah he is, hey lets go to a short cut through the kitchen. Its more quicker to go through than around," Mai pointed at the corridor, "When you get use to being here so long, you'll find places that are quicker to pass."

"Fine with me," Anzu shrugged.

They passed through the corridor that led to the kitchen, Anzu looked around seeing the kitchen servants preparing meals. Various herbs and ingrediants she reconized were placed in containers. She felt it was a bit hot from the heat of the collation cooked into the clay oven. Mai, from Anzu's point of view, didn't seem to notice much of the heat. 

As they finally passed through Anzu perceived at the arranged pile of plants on the table as they walked through the end of the kitchen, "These plants…"

Mai turned around to the pile that Anzu pointed out to, "Oh those? The kitchen servants uses those in preparation on the food."

Anzu lightly took a small plant from the discarded pile, "But you can't you use these for a more better purpose, they are very helpful in medication and in healing."

"Medication?" Mai said "But the royal healer doesn't use those plants."

"Well he should," Anzu, suggested, she gently removed the seeds from the plant and showed them to Mai, "See these seeds? The Cumin plant is used not only for cooking but also as a stimulant and blood builder. If you mix it with honey, the seeds are used to calm irritating coughs or it could be use as a pain relieving ointment for aching arthritic joints."

"Wow, I didn't know the cumin herbs were used like that."

"Yeah and this chamomile plant here," Anzu pointed out, "Sure its often commonly used for tea but it's a useful wash for rashes and skin irritations."

"You really know a lot about herbs and healing don't you?" 

Anzu placed her hands on her hips in a boastful yet playful fashion. "I know every use for medication more than the royal healer himself," Anzu joked.

"Maybe you really do know more about healing than him," Mai said, "Where did you learn how to heal with these herbs?"

Anzu stared at the herb blankly, empty from Mai's words spoken to her. Remembering a remembrance, a memory, which she never defy to recollect after all these years. "Teana you have to take out the rhizomes in the Cyperus!" Meritamun instructed her so. Fourteen year-old Teana(Anzu) held the Cyperus plant in front of her and looked strangely at the Egyptian papyrus. It didn't look much enough to even be a use for medication, "But don't they use this for paper, Meritamun?" 

_Meritamun wearily looked at her young so called 'apprentice', "Teana child, remember that is just the common use, the Cyperus may be used as a pulp for paper but there are some parts of it used in medication."_

_Teana placed it back along with the other plants that she gathered with Meritamun. Meritamun was the midwife when her mistress Shepshet gave birth to Teknakt. Now whenever Teana finishes her daily tasks early, she would often visit her and learn as much as she could with healing and medication for future knowledge. She would often look up to Meritamun as a mother figure since her birth parents were unknown to her. _

_"Meritamun, I really want to become a healer but I don't think I can. Not to mention I am only but a slave to the household of… well I just don't think they would grant me my freedom that easily."_

_"You'll never know Teana, you do have the highest rank compare to all the other slaves and the servants as well," Meritamun suggested. It was nice to have Teana around with her since she too had a loss. With Teana, who didn't have a mother, and herself being barren she couldn't have a child of her own so they kept each other company. Also whenever it is the time for her to pass on, she would know that the tradition of her family's healing secrets would pass on to Teana._

_"I hope so… There are so many people dying each day that I want to heal them so they can live longer," Teana said hopefully… If only she knew what would happen to her to become the bringer of death……     _

"Anzu?" 

"Anzu!"

Anzu quickly snapped back to reality. She turned to Mai who was looking at her curiously raising her brow in curiousity.

"I'm sorry, I was sort of in my own world there," Anzu said in a small voice with a sweatdrop. It was always normal for her back when she was young. Often she would stare into space daydreaming, "What was it that you said?"

"Oh well, where did you learn how to use herbs for medicine?" Mai repeated for her again.  

"…When I first became a servant to a middle class household," she somewhat fibbed. It wasn't really a lie, she had the highest rank of all slaves and the servants as well… but still she was nothing but a slave back then… 

"Oh I see, but a servant with that great of knowledge? How come you never tried to become healer instead?" Mai asked. She was becoming interested knowing more about Anzu. She doesn't seem to be like the other servant girls in the palace.

"Lets just say that I never had the opportunity to become one," Anzu said drearily. She gave a diminutive sigh but turned to Mai and gave a small smile to substantiate her that it didn't mean anything to her, "Its alright though, it wasn't something that I ever thought of becoming really."

"Alright, but don't you ever thought about it not even once instead of now?" Mai turned and continued to walk out of the quarter. Anzu, of course, followed however deep in her mind her thoughts were scrambled as she thought more about what Mai said.

'I have always thought about it ever since… but not any more when Meritamun had died…'

                                                                                    ~*~ 

 "Is there a problem High Priest?" Seth turned to look at Mai. Mai noticed Seth caught up in his usual meditation pacing back and forth. However this time he looked more troubled than usual.

"It's the Pharaoh, he isn't well after that attack last night. His wounds had barely healed and the Royal Healer informed me that the injuries inflicted in him are too deep to be cured," Seth distraughtly told her.

"Are you sure it is that serious?" 

"He might not be able to be restored back to health," Seth sighed, "He might not beable make it."

'At least I know now that now he no longer in my concern anymore,' Anzu thought. She kept her silence standing behind Mai as she spoke with the priest.  

Mai thought deeply for a solution, she turned to Anzu to ask her something and suddenly the most unthinkable idea came up in her mind.

"How about we give Anzu a try?" Mai suggested with positive confidence. She pushed Anzu's back lightly causing Anzu to move forward next to her, "She knows a lot about medicine and healing."     

"W-what?!"

'WHAT!!!!???' 

DaWiofFaith: "AND THE PLOT THICKENS!!"

Talia: "No it doesn't."

DaWiofFaith: "Yeah It doesn't seem very good. Darn I'm so busy with my exams coming in I'm too nervous to work more into this piece of writing.

ViolinGIrl92: ^_^; "At least you updated."

DaWiofFaith: "Yeah At least I updated, now I got an new story to work on and a two story I'm working on."

Yami: "Oh Mother of Ra, I'm I going to be in another the story?"

Talia: "Actually yeah you and Tea err… Anzu err… DaWiofFaith why do you keep using different names?

DaWiofFaith: *shrugs* "I like to use the dub name, I like to use the original name." 

ViolinGirl92: *Checks off the 'ideas of story' list* "There, two down. Five er four more to go."

DAWiofFaith: "Oh I almost forgot! Anzu and Yami are at least around 22 year-old. I know it seems a bit weird but later in the fic, it will explain the reason for this and a part of Anzu's past that caused her to become what she is now."


	5. Erm can't think of a title

Author's Notes 

DaWiofFaith: *sniffs* "I love these reviews *blows on tissue* they really mean a lot to me."

Talia: "Oh brother…"

ViolinGirl92: "I think you're a weakling."

DaWiofFaith: *disposes tissue in the trash can filled with used tissues* "You know I wish I can be a writer just like SNOW. And become a manga artist with my manga 'Mystic'! I don't know why but every time I want to say no… I just can't bring myself to say it, instead I said yes."

Disclaimer DaWiofFaith: -_-;; "This Disclaimer thing really bugs me, I'm leaving the answering machine on." 

The Answer Machine: "The Author, DarkWings Of Faith, does not own nor have any possessions or profits gained from the Japanese Animation Yu-gi-oh. If you want to talk to her, she is now being chased by Japanese lawyers from her other works and fanfics and cannot be available at the moment now. If you want to leave a message please wait after the beep we will return your call."

"BEEP!"

Thank You List 

**Amy**~*~ Thanks for the review! No problem! 

**Amiasha**~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ Jounouchi is coming up but not for a while. Thanks for liking my story!

**????????????????**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yeah I'm very busy so I didn't have time to work more on it.****

**Serena**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm so happy that you like my story a lot! I don't want them to fall in love so instantly; it'll have to take a while before it can. 

**Lili**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yes I am evil!

Elven Sapphire~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm so glad you like my story a lot!

Senran Noeru~*~ Thanks for the review! Your review really moved me a lot thanks I appreciated it.

ChibiGalaxia~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ Nope Yami isn't going to die yet… 

**WriteCrazy2931**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'll try updating as much as I can.

**Whoadie**~*~ Thanks for the review! *Sniffs* I'm so happy that I'm in someone's favorite list. I feel so loved!

**Shadow Fox**~*~Thanks for the review! Lol thanks for liking my story! 

**PurpleQueen**~*~ Thanks for the review! Ouch I know what you mean, midterms and exams sucks really bad. Anyway I'm waiting for you to post your story so that I can review it! ^_^

**Sailor Twilight Star**~*~ Thanks for liking my story and reviewing it! I'm trying my best to keep continuing it.

**Firefly of Hell**~*~ Thanks for the review! Yeah I noticed that it was getting shorter but that's because I never had the time to work more on it. I'll try to get it more longer ok?

**Chibi Mizu Tenshi**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoyed the fighting scene!

**Lyderia**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like the twist in the end. ^_^ 

**SphinxQueen127**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks I hope I can update as much as I can!

**TokyoGal98**~*~ Thanks for the review! No problem, I just hope emailing you doesn't annoy you much.

**Jie**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you like my story! I always thought stories with long chapters are annoying to people.

**Anzu576**~*~Thanks for the review! 

**Meruru-Chan**~*~ Thanks for the review! Hm… I guess I'll try to make it however I need a plotline. Like for instance both yami and Anzu are both rulers whose family hates each other and they hate each other the same but have to work together to stop the evil. Or they both do like each other but their families cannot allow it or something like that. I'll have to work on it for a while. 

**Crystal**~*~ Lol Thanks for the review and don't worry I'm not letting Yami die.

**Snow**~*~ Thanks for the review! Lol I know you didn't really read my story but thanks anyway! 

DaWiofFaith: "I know I shouldn't put a thank you list since it would take up space but it's a habit I can't remove."

ViolinGirl92: Yeah and you like to talk a lot too."

Yami: "So…Is Anzu going to be my nurse or something?"

Talia: "Not exactly but yeah."

DaWiofFaith: "Where is Anzu anyway? ANZU!!!!"

Anzu: "Is this what I'm suppose to wear?" *Wearing a tight anime nurse outfit*

Yami: *nosebleed*

DaWiofFiath: "Holy Sister Mary what are you doing?! You're not supposed to wear THAT!"

Anzu: "But ViolinGirl92 told me to wear this, she said that I'm suppose to be his nurse right?"

Talia: T_T "ViolinGirl92…"

ViolinGirl92: *whistles innocently* "What?"  

Anzu: "I'm sure he doesn't have a problem with it, right Yami? *Looks at him* Yami?"

Yami: *fainted from nosebleeding*

Anzu: ^_^ "Oh well don't worry, I'll take good care of him. All he needs is a little special treatment!"

DaWiofFaith: O.O "right………"

Rose of the Desert –Chapter 5 

'WHAT!' Anzu felt the urge to scream out loud hearing what Mai just said to Seth. Why in the world did Mai just thought of that ridiculous idea? She was supposed to make him die! Not to save his life for Anubis sake! It was her mission to kill him and saving his life isn't going to benefit her in anyway.   

"Err… M-mai don't you think you're a bit um… irrational about this?" Anzu stuttered. Indeed it was too much of a shock for her to bear. Mai was definitely vivacious however she liked Mai just enough; Mai was almost the only girl in her age that Anzu could actually talk to and get along with without any difficulty. 

"She is right Mai, what makes you think you can completely trust our Pharaoh's life in the hands of this this servant!?" Seth looked at her incongruously and oddly. Usually most of Mai's advice that she would give to him time to time were wise and astute and were best suited to some convoluted situations but this was one advice that was odd, too anomalous for Seth to even believe that Mai actually was saying this.

"I know it sounds strange and all but I think Anzu is perfect for the job. She told me she knew a lot about therapeutic healing and remedies she can make. She even told me some of the herb she knows and what they were used for. Isn't that right Anzu?" Mai said to her.

"I… I know a couple of things about it. I mean someone did taught me most of it… but I'm not that good," Anzu said. She didn't seem to look like she was bothered but inside she was panicking badly.   

"Are you sure you can put your trust into her?" Seth looked at the russet brown haired girl; it was strange to the fact that this newly servant came to the palace on the same day that the pharaoh was almost assassinated. 

Anzu turned her head to the side; some reason his presence feared her so. She knew already that he should be suspicious of her now. Seth ignored her, giving the look of dubious mistrust at her then he turned to Mai. She seemed confident of this Anzu but how can he allow this girl to go to Yami and tend to his wounds? She had only been here for one day and now his has to entrust her to save the pharaoh from dying so immediately? She would probably end up getting the pharaoh killed if Mai wasn't true to her words. Or maybe… just maybe…

"Alright, I will allow her so. But if our ruler dies, she will be held responsible for his death; she will have to pay the consequences with her life. Are you sure this Anzu is capable enough as she says she is?" Seth spoke sternly to Mai. Mai however was unmoved at the tone of his voice.

She nodded and turned to look at Anzu, "I am undeniably positive." 

'What in the name of Nephthys am I going to do?' Anzu thought. She saw Seth and Mai looking at her for any response. 'I could just let him die… but I will be held with huge consequences for his death. But if I let him live, it won't help me at all I mean I have to kill him if I want Yume back. I rather let myself get killed for all I care… but Yume is still in Bakura's hands and there is no way I'm going to allow her to be with that bastard. But… ah fuck this, I'll just let the stupid pharaoh live for now and then I'll kill him later, end of story!'

"I'll do my best," Anzu muttered, she looked at the ground so that they wouldn't notice her face of cynicism that she couldn't restrain hiding. She felt like she was on the verge of skepticism if she continues on with this.

"Then its settled," Mai smiled, she turned to Seth, "You won't regret this, and she is good like the professionals."

"But first I need some things. I'll need these certain herbs that I don't think are that hard to find. I'll need some Chamomile, Arnica, Boraginaceae, seeds of roots of a lotus, Clematis, Yarrow, I guess a Frankencise plant will do, an aloe vera plant, Hamamelis, Cayenne, the Mullien oil is probably necessary, Myrrh but if you don't have that a Echinacea is almost the same thing, Plovik leaves, nemoih roots, and maybe a coriander just in case," Anzu premeditated. She looked up in thought, making an effort to remember some of the aromatic foliage she had learned a long time ago. She then thought about the deep wound she had inflicted on Yami's chest, "And also Calendula and Spikenards. It's alright if you don't have all of it, a couple would probably do just fine but I'll definitely need the nemoih roots and the plovik roots, those will heal any deep wounds."  

Finally after she finished saying her mental list Anzu looked back at Seth and Mai. They were staring at her with a face of shock written all over, lets just say they were very stunned. Anzu cocked her head to the side looking at them.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Mai assured her. She looked at the Hight Priest, "See Seth? I'm absolutely sure that she knows what she's doing."

                                                                                    ~*~      

            Anzu stared at the door that led into the chamber in front of her. This would be the second time she came here. She clutched the small brown bag she held in one hand. 'Great… its déjà vu all over again.' Anzu muttured some curses and opened the door as she went.  

"Anzu wait!" Before she entered She turned around, she saw one of the servants she saw talking with Hafsah coming up to her. She didn't exactly talk much to the fact so Anzu wasn't too familiar with her.

"What do you want?" Anzu asked. The other servant grabbed something from her pocket and handed it to her.

"Here, I thought you might need it since I noticed you were the only one who didn't have any," The servant spoke timidly. Anzu looked at the amulet, it was an amulet known as the 'Isis knot', and it was worn for protection. Isis was one of the main gods and goddesses in the Egyptian culture. Anzu remembered there was a temple built in the honor of Isis in Philae, an island in the middle of the Nile River when she passed by.

"An amulet?" 

"Just think of my gift for good luck besides a protection from illness. It didn't look like you could get along with the other servants back there and well… I want to get to know you better so I guess in a way… it's a token of friendship."

Anzu stared at the amulet given to her. Everyone often wore one or two amulets or even more in each of the household, it would seem strange to everyone if Anzu didn't have one of her own. It had been a long time since Anzu had one of her own herself…

_"Teana!" Teana turned around to see the small boy running through the reeds to her._

_"Teknakt, what are you doing here?" Teana got up from doing laundry in the Nile River. "Why aren't you with your mother?"_

_The small Egyptian boy Teknakt hugged her tightly and looked up at her, "I know but I want to see you before I go to mommy."_

_"What do you want to see me about?" Teana went down in her knees to be at his length so that he wouldn't look up at her so much. Teknakt lifted his small clutched hand to her, when he opened his hand there was a small statue of the goddess Sekhmet. It was tied with a leather string._

_"Someone told me that you were born on the festival night of Sekhmet, the goddess of war and healing. They told me you were probably born under the powers of Sekhmet because of your gift and well… since you have taken care of me ever since I was a baby I want to give you my gratitude so here," Teknakt said, he waited agitatingly to hear something from her. Teana took the amulet and looked at it fondly, no one ever knew about her birthday or even cared because of her low status in the household of her master.      _

_"Oh, thank you Teknakt," Teana spoke softly in tears filled with gratitude, "This means a lot to me… thank you so much…" _

"Thank you… erm…"

"Iutemheb, my name is Iutemheb," Iutemheb said smiling, "I better go. The High priest would surely scorn me if I did not complete my tasks. I hope I'll see you some other time."

Anzu watched Iutemheb quickly walked through the hallway, disappearing from her sight. She looked at the amulet. 'Maybe this place isn't completely that bad after all…' She tied the amulet on her wrist and proceeded to go inside the chamber.

The room was dim no doubt about that. Anzu could see that now he was actually sleeping, his body moving from his shallow breathing. His form was hidden under the sheet but she could see his arm hanging over the edge of the bed.

'Great… just great. The guy was wide awake last night when I had the chance to kill him and at this point I can't kill him and now he's sleeping!' Anzu mentally said crossly. She walked to the side of his bed and bended down to her knees. She partially removed the fine linen sheet from Yami's sleeping face to see him better. Since their encounter was last night, she couldn't see the details of him since it was dark and when she was presented to him, she had herself looking down on the ground than to see him.

What was she doing?! She couldn't help but lightly brushing the golden strands of his hair from his face. His sleeping feature seemed to soften from her light touch. His skin was tan but not lightly as hers, she remembered those ruby colored eyes of his that seemed to almost pierce through her. His hair was what that astonished her; his black and red hair and his golden spikes beleaguered him. His hair was like that of a crown that seemed to show his high rank and authority.     

'For a spoiled Pharaoh he looks kinda cute… WAIT! NONONONONO! HOLD THAT THOUGHT! HOLD THAT THOUGHT!' Anzu found her mind screaming. She drew her hand away from his face. Her hand held the other as she looked away from him; she could've sworn she felt her heart skipped a beat. She turned her head back to him, "But… it is true…"

Yami roused slowly from his sleep, he gave out a small yawn as he rubbed his eyes removing the haziness from his vision. He was able to gain some of his strength back from that sleep. He looked to his side seeing the brunette kneeing on the floor on the perimeter of his bed who was too looking at him back… 

"Ahh!" They both screamed. Well… actually since he screamed, he kind of made Anzu screamed as well. (*Shrugs* Well… that always happen with me when someone screams.)

Anzu covered her mouth from that unexpected err… reaction; she didn't anticipated that he would actually wake up so soon. She looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, my lord. I didn't mean to surprise you like that." 

Yami starred at her, who was she? From her clothes he could tell that she was a servant. Oh yeah she was the new one who just arrived here yesterday, "Mother of Ra you almost scarred the living Ka out of me!"

'Maybe if you didn't scream I wouldn't have done that!' Anzu thought sarcastically. She spoke a small 'sorry.' He didn't really catch the small hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"What are you doing here for? I told the Priest that I don't want no one to come in here," Yami spoke smugly, "Especially not some annoyingly bothersome servants."

"ANNOYING SERVANT?! Look buddy the priest told me to because I'm the only one left who knows about any healing remedies!" Anzu shot back at him heatedly. That was it; that was just the thing that would burst her bubble no uncertainty about that, 'Ok, what I had just thought about him a while ago… forget it.' 

Yami looked at her with shock. Why was she, a measly low commoner, speaking to him, the pharaoh, in that kind of manner! He felt his own blood boiling, "Don't you know of the consequences of your action will receive?"

"YEAH I DO BUT DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE??!!! NO ACTUALLY I DON'T GIVE A SHIT!"

"STUPID PLEBIEN! YOU DON'T REALLY KNOW HOW TO RESPECT THOSE OF HIGH RANK DO YOU?!"

"YOU MAY BE SOME IMPORTANT, HIGHLY RESPECTED RULER BUT YOUR ATTITUDE SUCKS ASS!" Anzu said irritably, crossing her arms not bothered to look at the stunned pharaoh, "Geez I'm only here to tend to your wounds and you just go exploding right in front of my face!"

"Fine I'm sor-RY! BUT WAKING UP IN THE MORNING WITH SOMEONE NEXT TO ME ISN'T REALLY WHAT I HAD IN MIND!!!!!"

"OH REALLY? OK THEN WHAT WERE YOU THINKING THAN?!!"

"I don't have to put up with this!" Yami pulled the sheet covering his body and got out from his bed just about to get out of his chamber, "I'm leav…" 

He stopped as the sharp pain strike in his torso again like before however it got worse as it was now bleeding again. He clung to his chest, just when he thought he was actually getting better the abrasion that was embedded deep within his chest opened up again.

"Are you alright?" Anzu forgot all about the argument between them and got up along with grabbing a cloth and placed it on his chest where the bloodstain on his shirt was. As she supported him from falling down she helped him back to his bed, "You have to stop moving or else your wound will open up more."

"Yeah… sure…" he laid back on his bed with his eyes half closed, his breathing became more quickening and shallower than ever. He noticed the small sack next to her, "For all I know you're going to end up getting me killed with your poison concoction."

'You don't know how very lucky you are that I can't make those,' Anzu sat on his bed removing the cloth, which was now stained with blood oozing out, to see the wound. She stared at the wound; it was unfathomly deep. Usually these kinds of injury are difficult for many people to bear and should've killed the person inflicted, especially since the infliction is almost right near the heart. She twist the cloth, wringing it in a bowl of water next to her and placed it back on his chest soaking up the blood as she spoke tranquilly, "Look, maybe we've got off in a bad start. But just trust me in this one, I'm not exactly a profession in healing but I know enough so just try to trust me on this ok?"

Yami had his eyes closed trying to breath in more deeply bearing the throbbing pain that seemed to pound him, "Does it look like I have any choice?"

Anzu disregarded of what he just said and tried to remove his blood-spattered shirt, "I'll need to take this off, I won't be able to cure that wound of yours if your shirt is in the way."

Yami moved his head up so she could remove his shirt over his head as she got rid of it, placing it on the side of the bed. He thought of it oddly, they were just in the middle of a quarrel then suddenly she seemed to act as if it never even happened.

"A life of a patient is more important than the opposition between them," Anzu spoke as she dried the wound, gently wiping the blood off with the towel. He turned his head slowly on his pillow to her direction; it was as if she had just read his mind.  

Anzu looked at his bare chest, she could feel a blush creeping over her face looking at him half naked. 'Don't think of that Anzu, don't you dare think of that' Anzu mentally chanted in her head. She gave a small murmur, "Oh Sekhmet help me." 

"Is there something wrong?" Yami looked at her oddly. What is she blushing at? Anzu saw that look he gave her, "Um… its nothing, just wait here for a while, I-I'm gonna go get a couple more things." With that she sped off.

She came back quickly holding another bowl filled with water. Anzu grabbed her small brown sack, looking through the small containers of herbs that were already grounded and ready to use for combination. She had prepared them in her quarter after Mai gave her some of the herbs that she found. They couldn't find most of the herbs she needed but it was good enough, "Hmm… ok I remembered that the Hamamelis plant was used for any external and internal bleeding so it should probably stop his bleeding. The Arnica plant should reduce the pain and since its inflammatory, it could increase the re-absorption of internal bleedings. The Chamomile should work as well and maybe… or was it the Frankincense?"

Yami observed her looking at both the small bottles comparing which one to use. It seemed to look like she knows what she was doing though it had somewhat astonished him. Usually such knowledge as that are often reserved for apprentices. Not many low ranks or plebeians could learn such a knowledge only minor stuff like for cuts or bruises.  

"I guess I'll use both of them, they are basically the same thing," Anzu decided. She placed both of the herbs into the bowl mixing it together with water. It's been a long time since she had done this without Meritamun so she couldn't guarantee that it would work so much however it had been a gift she had even if Meritamun hadn't taught her, "This should stop the bleeding for a while, just as long as you don't move so much." 

Yami watched her applying the towel with the mixture, "Where did you learned that?"

"Someone taught me," she spoke quickly; she can't have people know more about her. She could tell that she was starting to open up to people, and probably being close to your victim isn't really going to make things a bit easier, "This will probably hurt a lot but I promise it won't last long."

As Anzu let towel containing the bitter fluid pressed into his wound, Yami felt a sudden paroxysm of pain swept through him. He clenched his teeth, closing his eyes making an effort of will to overcome the pain. Anzu allowed her hand being gripped tightly by his. She couldn't blame him how much it hurts. Back then she had seen a lot of this happening when Meritamun tried to save the lives of the men who were in battles or other fatalities.  

Anzu took out a small bottle of Arnica and gently rubbed it over the wound relieving the pain. Yami slowly relaxed as she added more over his wound. She watched him calmed down, "Are you ok so far?"

"Yeah… I'm just tired," His eyes were still closed, his breathing was starting to become normal instead of quicken short gasps for air.  

"You don't have to worry, the painful part is over now," Anzu removed the cloth from his wound and applied a mixture she made up herself of Yarrow, Boraginaceae, Calendula, and Spikenards on his chest. 

"There that should heal it, as long as you keep it on it should quickly heal it," Anzu wringed the cloth in a bowl of cold water and used it to wipe the sweat on his forehead. Knowing that he drifted off to sleep she got out of his bed and placed the herbs back in the sack, before she left she grabbed the blanket on the floor and placed on his sleeping body and whispered, "Be glad that I'm not going to kill you yet my Pharaoh."   

DaWiofFaith: "Well that's all for now kids! *twitches* damn computer, sometimes I can't train the computer to put the italics to where it should be. *Twitches again* And this chapter seems more worser than the others." 

ViolinGIrl: "Well you can't really say anything bad to the computer since we recently got it."

Talia: "Yeah don't diss da computer!"

DaWiofFiath: O.o "Guys… I have some very terrible news."

ViolinGirl92 and Talia: "What?"

DaWiofFaith: -_-; "I'm developing a writer's block."

Anzu and Yami: "WHAT!!"  

_A lie hides the truth, accusation transpires… _

_But a story reveals the veracity; a story renders…_

_The true reality…_

DaWiofFaith: "To those who really enjoyed the fighting scene in my third chapter and want more of it, tell me right now and I will try to add more fighting scenes in future chapters. ^_^ When I checked on the goddess Sekhmet, some say she was the goddess of war and some say she was the goddess of healing so I combined it together. Now click on the button down there and review!"  

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WAIT ITS TOO EARLY, OH WELL I'M SO HYPER I DON'T CARE!!!!!  


	6. A Midnight meeting? TT Stupid writer's b...

**Author's Notes:**

            This chapter might become shorter than the usual. I've been a bit busy so I don't have a lot of time to work on my stories. I do have things to do for school. -_-;; *Sighs* it's times like these where I wish I can be home schooled BUT NOOO I HAVE TO BE IN STUCK IN PUBLIC SCHOOLS!!! Seriously anybody care to switch lives with me?

Disclaimer 

            Again like I said before I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It all belongs to Kazuki Takahashi.

Thank You List 

**Anime**~*~ Thanks for the review! Ok I'll put some more fighting scenes, I just need to find where the scene should be.

**ChibiGalaxia**~*~ Thanks for the review!  

**Earth Star**~*~ Thanks for the review! ^_^ I'm glad you like that part, it would be more interesting seeing them slowly fall in love than just instantly.

**Sailor Twilight Star**~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope you will enjoy this story as it continues.

**Joey's Girl**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my fanfic.

**Serena**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my fanfic for so long, your reviews really make me happy a lot reading each of them. 

**Ice-Cold**~*~ Thanks for the review! I know a lot about herbs I suppose because I want to become a healer as well as a doctor. Modern medicines are great but herbs are better.

**^__^ -Po**~*~ Thanks for the review! I gotta say that's a lot of mistakes I have done in one chapter or three. However It's probably better than what I got in English. Originally I created this plot many months ago however people forgot about it so I guess not many people think that I actually did created this myself but that is your opinion and not mine.

**Shadow Fox**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my fanfic.

**TokyoGal89**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry for misspelling your name, gomen. I'll add some more if I can. ****

**Purple Queen**~*~ Thanks for the review! I hope you will continue your story.

**Meruru-Chan**~*~ Thanks for the review. Don't worry I'll do that plot and I'll probably do a love triangle too. If I do one in this story, people would definitely think I am copying my own or something. -_-; don't ask but don't worry you 

**Chibi Mizu Tenshi**~*~ Thanks for the review! Sorry, I can't make them instantly fall in love or very quick but I'll try.

**Ruby/Luna**~*~ Thanks for the review! For answering your questions, I study the ancient times such as Egypt, Ancient Japan and China, etc… in school basically so I relied on my knowledge. The info is usually everywhere to find. Actually I learned it from my parents but One place to find that has names and uses of herbs in that were used in ancient Egypt is in this site here http://www.angelfire.com/ut2/egyptherb/index.html ^_^

**Jie**~*~ Thanks for the review! Thanks for the compliment I appreciate it. I'll try to add some fighting scenes.

**Amy**~*~ thanks for the review! Thanks! I'll try to update when I can!

**WriteCrazy2931**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you updated your story. Its really swell.

**Toko**~*~ Actually there was a mistake, the other author didn't know I did this before her.

SilverShadow~*~Thanks for the review! Thanks for liking my story Anzu576~*~ Thanks for the review! I'll add some more fighting scenes. 

**Karen**~*~ Thanks for the review! I'm glad you enjoy my fanfics. Yeah it is hard to imagine Anzu being like that isn't it? lol

Rose of the Desert- Chapter 6 

            Anzu walked outside to the courtyard, the same exact place where she was on the night of her first encounter with the pharaoh. It was basically dark, but the moon was full becoming a source of light for her. She couldn't sleep some reason; something inside her wouldn't allow her to fall asleep. Even her herb concoction wouldn't help her with her problem to fall asleep. "I can't believe I'm starting to develop insomnia," Anzu yawned. 

Tired to walk she sat on the ridge of the fountain. She looked up at the sky, the stars were twinkling brightly; she could see some of the constellations she had seen back when she little.

Anzu looked at the bloodied bandages that wrapped the wound on her right arm. It still hurt in some way, but it got better during these couple of days that had just passed. As she removed it some bits of stinging felt through her as she removed the wrapping one by one. Her own wound had finally healed leaving a scar as a remembrance of her carelessness in the night when she first came here. 

It has been at least five days she had been tending to Yami and his injuries despite of all the times she cursed herself for actually doing such thing. Everyday she would come into his chamber helping his wounds to heal with permission of Seth however she noticed day by day the high priest would always watched her like a predator to its prey. She couldn't really blame him though, it was pretty suspicious when she came but she knew Seth could not really accuse her of being the assassin who tried to kill Yami, not without being ridiculed of course. So she was safe for now.

She looked up to the full moon; many times she would gaze to its glowing brilliance. A lot of people wouldn't understand why she would often do that, a moon is just a moon and nothing else but to her it was a silver orb that was hung in the sky, following to the moon path where the stars shines bright into a place where dreamers play. She would lose herself in meditation looking at the sky as for help of guidance in some way…   

Yami took a stroll around the palace. His gashes and wounds were finally no longer a bother for him as it had irrevocably healed. Since he had stayed in his bed so long, he was starting to become sick of staying in his chamber any longer; beside he had slept enough already so he was basically wide awake. Sure he should've stayed where he was because of the high chances of him being assassinated again but what the hey. 

From what he had heard, the servant Anzu had been coming into his room nursing his wounds while he was sleeping all these days. In a way he felt a bit guilty for his sudden outburst at her last time he had saw her. He could've at least said a little 'thank you' to her for what she had done but maybe it was just his stubbornness that got hold of him. 
    
    _One soundless mid-day,_
    
    _the wind was so cheerful._
    
    _Flower petals sway in the breeze_

_as if they were sleepy.___

He stopped where he was as soon as he heard the sound that had destroyed the silence. 
    
    _This serene feeling..._

_Tell me, what's the word people use for it?_

'Who would be awake at this time?' Yami followed to the direction where he had heard the sound coming from.
    
    _Tell me a story that's locked away_
    
    _in the white-sand moon._
    
    _Let me hear it_

_as gently as light shining down..._

He could hear it coming from outside in the courtyard, the sound was of a voice singing as he walked closer to where the owner of the voice was. He took steady footsteps as he approached. He could see a figure sitting on the rim of the fountain. The owner of the voice was Anzu, he recognized her anywhere.   
    
    _Will the time come? When you will know the pain in my heart?_

_Then you'd be able to be gentler than you are now._
    
    He kept himself hidden in the shadows so that she wouldn't notice him. Her singing was absolutely heavenly no doubt. How the moon shines on her seemed as if she was glowing as if she was an angel. 
    
    _Such a warm feeling..._
    
    _Tell me, what's the name that people give to it?_
    
    _Softly, let me hear_
    
    _of the distant future,_
    
    _so bright it can't be seen,_

_like a white-sand moon…_

Anzu ended the last verse with a small exhale. It was now all quiet now without her singing, it was something she would do in times when she was in stress. She placed her hand under the cascading water of the fountain finding herself lost in thought. Yami decided that he should leave but as he took a footstep back, he accidentally stepped on a broken part of a branch causing a sound of a snap. Funny how something so small could break the silence so loud. Anzu turned her head to where the sound was coming from, standing up in caution, "Who's there?"  

Yami came out seeing that he was now caught. As soon as Anzu found out it was him she felt her face burning. Was he there listening all along? 

"What are you doing here?"

"I should be asking you the same," Yami said unperturbedly. Anzu shrugged as her reply and sat back down. "I couldn't sleep."

"I guess it's the same with me," Yami sat next to her on the fountain rim. There was just silence between them, Anzu just stared at the ground. What else could she do, just go talk to him like how she did with the others? The guy is a ruler not to mention the guy she was supposed to kill for Ra's sake. Oh what in the world is happening to her, last time she could care less about him but at the same time, she kind of felt… what was that word? Drawn to him? 

"T-thank you." Anzu snapped out from her thoughts. Did she heard right? Was that actually coming from Yami? She turned her head to him, he didn't look like he was exactly comfortable with saying that to her, especially since she was a commoner so in a way it was sort of embarrassing for him.

"What for?" Anzu asked. Yami looked at her, "For… nursing me back to health."

"It wasn't really an option," Anzu said. "But your welcome my phara-"

"Just call me Yami," Yami interrupted her. "I never really enjoy being called Pharaoh much so just call me that. The title makes me feel like I'm not like everyone else."

"Ok… Yami," it felt kind of weird for her to say his name. It was usually irrespective if you call the wealthy by their real names then the title you should be calling them as. What was really strange to her was that at first when she met him he seemed arrogant and haughty… now he seemed almost like a normal person. 

"The moon looks very beautiful tonight isn't it?" Yami asked. He looked at the moon but his eyes were mostly directed to the stars instead.

"Yeah it does, that's why I came out here," Anzu alleged. "It isn't very much to look at but it's something."

"Can you make out some of the constellations?" Yami pointed one out in particular. "There's one right there."

Anzu moved close to him to get a look in his perspective, now it was his turn blush. He was lucky though that Anzu didn't notice it. She looked to where his finger was pointing, "I can't see it."

"Its right there," Yami pointed, "It's the constellation Osiris, you can see him placing the white crown of Egypt on his head. And the one on the left should be the seated Goddess Hathor, and there's the crocodile…"

Anzu watched him as he pointed out each of the constellations and their patterns that made their form. The Egyptians were one of the firsts to map the constellations. However the constellations were different yet in a way were the same comparing to those of the Romans or the Greeks. The constellation Osiris was actually represented by the constellation Orion, or Isis being represented to the constellation of Virgo, Sirius King of the Seben was also represented by the constellations of Canis Major however there were some that were the same as the original of today.   

"I didn't think you would actually be interested in this thing," Anzu turn away her eyes back to him.  

"I like to do this sometimes when I have a lot of things in my mind especially since now that there's more problem to deal with. You could say that my life isn't 'that' very grand as it seems."

"It doesn't really seem like that to me," Anzu said. "A life you live in is everything that everyone would want."

"Many people would say that but you have a lot of responsibilities hanging over you and how high risks in every decision you make." Yami said staring straight as if he was in train of thought, "I rather live a normal life but this was the life that was chosen for me so I can't complain about it. Every life has its ups and downs."

"I guess so…" Anzu replied quietly. Its too bad hers had mostly downs rather than ups. "But at least you're respected highly than most."

"Yeah right," Yami grunted, "The only reason why for that is so that their lives would be spared."

"In a way I kind of understand, I guess you want people to know you for who you are. Not by your rank," Anzu stated. 

"Exactly, there are only few people who really know me inside out. So I guess you could say, its sort of lonely being on the top if you know what I mean," Yami looked at her, in a way it seems as if he knew her for a long time. Yami couldn't understand himself. Why was HE opening up to her? To a low commoner? Servants were just servants and they should not be treated any more than that, that was what he had learned all these years. But this girl… she was different…

"I do know what you mean, no one could actually live off their life being lonely," Anzu whispered as she shuffled her feet on the grass. She gave a small smile, "I mean I never exactly lived being alone by myself, I guess in a way… you can't completely be lonely." 

Yami found himself turning red seeing her smile at him. Who can believe that a Pharaoh was practically melting over a servant? This can't be happening to him it just can't… unfortunately it is.   

DaWiofFaith: "Ok I really think that this story is slowly becoming short, and a bit more boring too. Is that a bad thing?"

ViolinGirl92: "Your losing it, Thien Huong."

DaWiofFaith: -____-;;;;; "I know… but I'll try to make it more better. Its just that I'm trying to write but this is all I can get from this stupid writer's block. STUPID STUPID!" *bangs head to a wall* Oh and another thing to say before banging my head against the wall makes me forget. The whole constellation thing is based on the earlier Egyptian sky charts.


End file.
